vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eternal Champion
Summary Note: Much of the lore in Arena is contradicted and retconned in later games. As such, statistics from some of the weapons they use and feats from later games might not apply to characters from the game, meaning that this page primarily uses only feats from it. The Eternal Champion is the first protagonist in the Elder Scrolls franchise. They are a member of King Uriel Septim VII's court, who was thrown into prison after his archmage, Jagar Tharn, used the Staff of Chaos to lock him into a dimension of his own creation. Freed from the prison by collusion and chance, they adventure across the entire continent of Tamriel to find the missing pieces of the Staff that Tharn had scattered across the world, so that Uriel, and the Empire, may be saved from Tharn's tyranny. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | High 4-C Name: The Eternal Champion, 'Talin', Name is defined by the player Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Defined by player Age: 19 as of the beginning of the game, 29 by the end Classification: Race is selected by character, A former member of Uriel Septim VII’s court, Hero of the Empire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Magic, Reality Warping (All magic brings changes into reality by accordance of the will of the user), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Levitation, Creation, Light Manipulation, Healing, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Can magically unlock doors, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Perception Manipulation, Sealing of Portals and Doors, Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Can cast a curse that slowly lowers one's intelligence, willpower, personality, and luck), Poison Manipulation, Power Nullification (Silence and Far Silence disable the magical powers of those it targets, can directly damage an enemy's magical reserves to prevent them from casting spells. Many of their equipment and weapons automatically Silence magic near it and reflect spells), Health and Magic Absorption, Paralysis Inducement, Attack Reflection, Telekinesis, Resistance to Magic, Fire, Ice, and Shock Attacks, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, and Curse Manipulation Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Arena's manual states that their statistics reflect what percentage of the Empire's population they outrank, meaning that with maximum strength they are more powerful than 99% of the entire Third Era Empire. This would include most apprentice, adept, and even expert mages, one of whom was stated to have accidentally collapsed an entire tomb complex. Spells such as God Fire and Passwall can vaporize large quantities of stone and metal), a number of their abilities ignore conventional durability | Large Star level (They are able to fight Jagar Tharn to a standstill even after he absorbed the power of the Staff of Chaos, which he used to create a pocket dimension that had a star and several planets in it), a number of their abilities ignore conventional durability Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic (Would be faster than 99% of the Empire, which would include redguard soldiers capable of dodging arrows. The Ring of Khajiit is described as making the user as 'quick as a breath of wind'.) with Massively Hypersonic+ 'attack speed with Shock spells (Lightning operates exactly the same as Natural Lightning) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Like other well-accomplished mages, they should be capable of reacting to and casting Shock spells, which are identical in form and function to natural lightning) '''Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Has a maximum lifting capacity of 199 kilograms) | Unknown Striking Strength: City Block level+ | Large Star Class Durability: City Block level+ (Can take hits from Liches and mages who are capable of magic far more powerful than Passwall) | Large Star level Stamina: Extremely high. They can possess equipment that raise their stamina to inhuman levels, and can cast various spells that can allow them to regenerate and steal the stamina of others, allowing them to go through entire dungeons without growing tired Range: Standard Melee Range to Extended Melee Range with most normal weapons, over a dozen meters with most ranged weapons and magic Standard Equipment: Various shields and weapons of all sizes and shapes, as well as legendary artifacts gathered from around Tamriel Intelligence: Genius. With an INT value of 99, they would be more intelligent than 99% of the Empire during the Late Third Era. Can masterfully craft their own armor and weapons, master magic to its highest Circinate, and even develop and combine their own spells Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|The Known Spellbook= Note that many of the spells that are accessible through the use of magic can also be passively active due to special equipment, or can be activated by enchanted armor and weapons. The First Circintrate * Levitate: Allows the caster to slightly float above the ground, as well as over pits and liquids such as lava and water. * Stamina: Replenishes the caster's stamina. * Light: Creates a globe of light that will follow the caster, illuminating roughly a 12 meter radius around the caster. * Heal: Cures light wounds the caster has acquired. *'Orc Strength:' Imbues the caster with additional strength, enhancing physical attacks. * Invisibility: Renders the caster invisible. * Wanderlight: Fires a globe of light in whatever direction the caster wishes, illuminating all around it while it travels. Upon impact with an object the light globe will dissipate. * Wizard's Fire: Fires a dart of fire at a single targeted enemy. The Second Circintrate * Shock: Creates a charge of electricity to cover the caster’s body. The next creature touched will take electrical damage. * Strength Leech: Drains a targeted creature of their physical strength. * Shield: Creates a forcefield around the caster that absorbs a set amount of damage before dissipating. * Free Action: Removes the effects of paralyzation from the caster's body. The Third Circintrate * Open:- Gives a chance for the caster to unlock a door or chest. * Resist Cold: Caster takes less damage from a cold environment as well as frost-based spells. * Resist Fire: Caster takes less damage from a hot environment as well as fire-based spells. * Resist Shock: Caster takes less damage from electrical-based attacks. * Sanctuary: Causes the caster to be ignored by enemies, although offensive spells cannot be used while this is active. * Wizard Lock: Seals any portal or door. * Fireball: Caster can channel vast amounts of energy into a ball of fire, which will travel to the selected target and explode, doing damage to all creatures within one meter of the target point. Can harm the caster if they are not careful. * Cure Poison: Clears the caster's system of the effects of poison. * Ice Bolt: Caster can project a bolt of intense cold at a single creature. * Cure Disease: Rids the caster's body of any disease. The Fourth Circintrate * Earth Wall: Caster can cause up to four walls to rise from the ground, useful for blocking passages or trapping foes. These walls are permanent. * Spell Shield: A field of negative energy surrounds the caster, allowing them to resist the effects of any spell. * Heal True: Cures moderate wounds the caster may carry. * Silence: Caster can silence another single creature, thus preventing it from casting spells. Note that spells don't have to have a verbal component to be nullified. * Troll's Blood: Gives the caster the ability to slowly heal from wounds they may have carried. * Witch's Curse: The caster can curse a single creature, causing slow degradation to the target creature’s Intelligence, Willpower, Personality, and Luck. * Ice Storm: The caster can send a ball of intense cold, which will explode upon contact with target or with any intervening structure. All creatures caught within the 3 meter diameter explosion will suffer the damaging effects of the numbing cold. * Fire Storm: The caster can cause the very surrounding air to superheat, exploding outward. The Fifth Circintrate * Wyvern’s Sting: The caster fires a magical dart which can poison a creature, causing slow degradation to the creature’s health. * Resist Poison: Enhances the caster's ability to resist the effects of poisons. The Sixth Circintrate * Passwall: The caster has the ability to destroy up to 3 walls, vaporizing them instantly. The walls are destroyed permanently. * Pitfalls: The caster can destroy up to 3 floor sections, creating tunnels under walls. These floor sections are destroyed permanently * Force Wall: The caster can envelop himself in a protective shield, much stronger than the Shield spell. * Wildfire: This spell will cause a bolt of fire to hit a selected target and constantly cause fire damage for 15 seconds. * Spell Drain: The caster can damage a single selected target’s magical reserves. * Far Silence: Has the same effect as Silence, although it is far more likely to succeed. * Lifesteal: Upon casting this spell the caster has the ability to transfer health from the single creature at range to his or her own health reserve. The Seventh Circintrate * Toxic Cloud: The caster causes a gaseous ball of toxic gas to speed outward to a selected target. The single creature so affected will take damage to both health and fatigue. * Wizard Rend: This spell is the bane of wizards everywhere. When cast, the next creature struck (touched) has a chance to be both silenced and paralyzed. * Shalidor’s Mirror: By turning the very air surrounding the caster into a reflective shield, the caster has the ability to reflect spells cast at them back at the opposing caster. * Lightning: The caster can fire a bolt of electrical energy at a single creature. The Arch-Circintrate * Medusa's Gaze: The caster has the ability to paralyze a single creature with his gaze for a duration that is equal to their level as a caster in seconds, plus one. * Cause Disease: The caster can inflict a disease on a target, which slowly lowers their strength, durability, speed, and endurance every second. * Force Bolt: By concentrating the magical aura that surrounds all beings, the caster can cause a magical implosion around a single creature at range. The targeted creature also has a chance to be paralyzed while the magical aura surrounding it realigns itself. * Purify: Cures deep wounds and any poison the caster is suffering, while being enveloped in a Sanctuary spell that causes enemies to ignore them. * Gods’ Fire: The caster unleashes a bolt of fire that envelopes a single target. Needless to say, for a high level caster, this spell will vaporize almost any single foe. |-|Legendary Artifacts= Note that many of these artifacts share names with weapons or items of great importance in later games. However, many of them have been retconned and revised, meaning that they do not share the abilities or history demonstrated in lore and later games. * Auriel's Sheild: Auriel's Shield, an Ebony shield said to have once belonged to the quasi-mythical Elvish deity Auriel, can make its wielder nigh invulnerable. In its resistance to fire and magick, Auriel's Shield is unsurpassed. To defend its wielder from any attacks it cannot absorb, the Shield lends him or her health. Like many artifacts of Tamriel, the Shield has life and personality of its own, and does not feel bound to its user. A popular fable tells the tale of it abandoning one wielder in her greatest hour of need, but this is perhaps, apocryphal. * Ebony Mail: The Ebony Mail is an artifact created before recorded history, according to legend, by the Dark Elven goddess Boethiah. It is she who determines who should possess the Mail and for how long a time. If judged worthy, its power grants the wearer invulnerability to all common magical attacks that drain talents and health. It is Boethiah alone who determines when a person is ineligible to bear the Ebony Mail any longer, and the goddess can be very capricious... * Lord's Mail: The Lord's Mail, sometimes called the Armor of Morihaus, the Gift of Kynareth, is an ancient cuirass of unsurpassable quality. It grants the wearer the power to regenerate lost health, resist the effects of spells, and cure oneself of poison when used. It is said that whenever Kynareth deigns the wearer unworthy, the Lord's Mail will be taken away and hidden for the next chosen one. * Spell Breaker: Spell Breaker, superficially a Dwarven tower shield, is one of the most prized ancient relics of Tamriel. Aside from its historic importance dating from the Battle of Rourken-Shalidor, the Spell Breaker protects its wielder almost completely from any spellcaster, either by dispelling magicks or silencing any mage about to cast a spell. It is said that the Spell Breaker still searches for its original owner, and will not remain the property of any one else for long. For most, possessing Spell Breaker for any time is power enough. * Auriel's Bow: Auriel's Bow appears as a modest Elven Longbow, but it sic one of the mightiest weapons ever to exist in Tamriel's history. Allegedly created and used, like its sister Auriel's Shield, by the great Elvish demi-god, the Bow can turn any arrow into a missile of death and any wielder invulnerable to any lesser attacks. Without Auriel's power behind it, however, the bow uses its own store of energy for its power. Once exhausted of this energy, the bow will vanish and reappear where ever chance puts it. Its most recent appearances have been subject of gossip for hundreds of years. * Chrysamere: Chrysamere, the Paladin's Blade and Sword of Heroes, is an ancient claymore with offensive capabilities only surpassed by its defenses. It lends the wielder health, protects him or her from fire, and reflects any deletory spells cast against the wielder back to the caster. Seldom has Chrysamere been wielded by any bladesman for any length of time, for it chooses not to favor one champion. * Ebony Blade: The Ebony Blade, sometimes called the Vampire or the Leech, resembles an ebony katana, but its power is very dark indeed. Every time the Ebony Blade strikes an opponent, part of the damage inflicted flows into the wielder as raw power. The Blade itself may not be any more evil than those who have used it, but at some point in its long existence, a charm was cast on it so it would not remain with one bladesman. The wizard who cast this charm sought to save the souls of any too infatuated by the Blade, and perhaps he was right... * Staff of Magnus: The Staff of Magnus, one of the elder artifacts of Tamriel, was a metaphysical battery of sorts for its creator, the Arch-Mage Magnus. When used, it regenerates both a mage's health and mystical energy at remarkable rates. In time, the Staff will abandon the mage who wields it before he or she becomes too powerful and upsets the mystical balance it is sworn to protect. * Volendrung: The Hammer of Might, Volendrung is said to have been created by the Dwarves of the now abandoned clan of Rourken, hundreds of years before they disappeared from the world of Tamriel. It has the ability to grant health to its wielder, but it is best known for the paralyzing and strength leeching effects it has when cast at an enemy. Like the Dwarves who created it, Volendrung is prone to disappearing suddenly, resurfacing sometimes in days, sometimes in eons. * King Orgnum's Coffer: King Orghum's Coffer is a small-sized chest, ordinary in appearance. It is remarkably light, almost weightless, which offers a clue to its true magic. Once a day, the Coffer will create gold from naught. When King Orghum himself possessed the Coffer, the supply within was limitless. Those who have found it since report that the Coffer eventually disappears after having dispersed enough gold to shame even the wealthiest of merchants. Where and why it vanishes is still a mystery. * Necromancer's Amulet: The legendary Necromancer's Amulet, the last surviving relic of the mad sorcerer Mannimarco, grants any spellcaster who wears it the ability to absorb magical energy and regenerate from injury. The Amulet is mystically fortified to give the person wearing it an armor rating equivalent to plate armor, without the weight and restriction of movement. This makes the artifact popular amongst thieves and mages alike. It is the one flaw of the Amulet that it is unstable in this world - forever doomed to fade in and out of existence, reappearing at locations distant from that of its disappearance. * Oghma Infinium: The Oghma Infinium is a tome of knowledge written by the Ageless One, the wizard-sage Xarses. All who read the Infinium are filled with the energy of the artifact which can be manipulated to raise one's abilities to near demi-god proportions. Once used, legend has it, the Infinium will disappear from its wielder. * Ring of Khajiit: The Ring of the Khajiiti is an ancient relic, hundreds of years older than Rajhin, the thief who made the Ring famous. It was Rajhin who used the Ring's powers to make himself as invisible, silent, and quick as a breath of wind. Using the Ring he became the most successful burglar in Elsweyr's history. Rajhin's eventual fate is a mystery, but according to legend, the Ring rebelled against such constant use and disappeared, leaving Rajhin helpless before his enemies... * Ring of Phynaster: The Ring of Phynaster was made hundreds of years ago by a person who needed good defenses to survive his adventurous life. Thanks to the Ring, Phynaster lived for hundreds of years, and since then it has passed from person to person. The ring improves its wearer's overall resistance to damage and grants total immunity to poison, spells, and electricity. Still, Phynaster was cunning and said to have cursed the Ring. It eventually disappears from its holder's possessions and returns to another resting place, uncontent to stay anywhere but with Phynaster himself. * Skeleton's Key: The power of the Skeleton's Key is very simple, indeed. With it, any non-magically locked door or chest is instantly accessible to even the clumsiest of lockpickers. A particularly skillful lockpicker may even open some magically barred doors with the Key. The two limitations placed on the Key by wizards who sought to protect their storehouses were that the Key could only be used once a day and it would never be the property of one thief for too long. Some of those who have possessed the Key have made themselves rich before it disappeared, others have broken into places they never should have entered ... * Warlock's Ring: The Warlock's Ring of the Arch-Mage Syrabane is one of the most popular relics of myth and fable. In Tamriel's ancient history, Syrabane saved all of the continent by judicious use of his Ring, and ever since, it has helped adventurers with less lofty goals. It is best known for its ability to reflect spells cast at its wearer and to improve his or her speed and health, though it may have additional powers. No adventurer can wear the Warlock's Ring for long, for it is said the Ring is Syrabane's alone to command. Note: Game Manual Key: Early-Mid Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Ren Amamiya (Persona) Ren's Profile (High 4-C versions were used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Triborg (Mortal Kombat) Triborg's Profile (8-B versions were used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Assassins Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Axe Users Category:Bow Users Category:Curse Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Geniuses Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Heat Users Category:Heroes Category:Ice Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knights Category:Light Users Category:Mace Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Monks Category:Musicians Category:Paralysis Users Category:Perception Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Probability Users Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Shield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Thieves Category:Video Game Characters Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Willpower Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4